1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to license plate protection means and more specifically, to a license plate frame having a locking means for preventing removal of either the license plate or the renewal sticker which may be affixed to the license plate.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of vehicle license plate mounts and registration sticker protectors are known in the prior art. Such vehicle license plate mounts and registration sticker protectors consist of structural configurations that are familiar, expected and obvious.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,729, 4,223,542, 5,839,303, 4,506,528, 4,655,060, 4,788,840, 5,199,286, 5,299,721, 5,487,288, 5,659,986, 5,012,602, 5,404,664, 5,392,619, 5,027,537, 4,182,062, 5,623,776, 5,381,618, 5,488,790, 4,314,417, 5,896,685, 6,385,876, 6,286,238 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,849.
In these respects, the reversible locking license plate and registration sticker tag protection frame assembly of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of a vehicular license plate and the registration sticker.